Frozen For A Moment
by TheBigFourGirl
Summary: Rapunzel and Jack have been friends since they were nine- years- old. Now, things are different for the both of them. They've started highschool, and with only three classes together and all new feelings, Jack and Rapunzel grow closer than ever before.


**A/N: Hi! I'm new on FanFiction, and this is my first story. It's Jackunzel AND Merricup.**

* * *

Rapunzel sat on her bed, and turned up the radio. She checked her phone. There was a new text message.

_Hey, Punzie_

Jack...

_Look out the window_

_I got a surprise for you!_

She looked out the window and gasped at what she saw below. "Happy Birthday, Punzie!" Jack yelled up. She cut of the radio, screamed, and ran downstairs. She busted through the front door, and threw her arms around Jack's neck. Her name was spelled into the snow with the words "Happy Birthday!" written underneath, and little suns all around it.

"Well," she said hugging him, "looks like you didn't forget." He looked at her shocked. "You thought I forgot?!" he shook his head, "Punzie, your my best friend! I wouldn't forget your birthday!" Rapunzel giggled, and moved her hands by her side. "I just thought because you hadn't called all morning you had forgotten," she said, "besides, my mom left before I woke up, and didn't leave a note or anything. No flowers. No breakfast. Nothing."

Rapunzel sighed, and looked as if she was going to cry. Jack put an arm around her. "Punzie?" he asked, "Do you wanna' go inside and litsen to the radio?" She nodded, and wipped her eyes. Crossing the yard with Jack's arm around her- she started to sob.

He cast a worrying glance towards her. She was hunched over, and sobbed quietly. "She forgot..." Rapunzel whispeared, "how could she forget my birthday?" Jack grabbed her shoulders to put her infront of him. "Hey.." he said, "at least I remembered." She stared up at him.

She wrapped her arms around him. Jack hugged his best friend back. "Thanks.." she said, "you're the best friend I could ever have!" "It's the least I could do," he said. She let him go and made a move to cut on the radio. As soon as it came on the song she knew best filled the room.

She began to hum the tune. Jack watched as she swayed lightly back and forth.

_We kissed, I feel under your spell, a love no one can deny..._

Jack watched as she sang while she drawed.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want __you..._

Jack couldn't help it, and he began to sing along to Miley and Rapunzel.

_I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you..._

Rapunzel looked up, and turned around in shock as she heard Jack began to sing. He had never been a fan of Miley Cyrus, so it surprised her when he began to sing the song like he knew it by heart.

_I came in like a wrecking ball..._

Their harmony sounded beutiful.

_I never fell so hard in love. All I wanted was to break you off. All you ever did was wre-e-e-ak me._

_I put you high up in the sky and now you're not coming down. _

_It slowly turned, you let me burn, and now we're ashes on the ground._

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you._

_I came in like a wrecking ball!_

_Yeah I just closed my eyes and swung. _

_All I wanted was to break your walls._

_All you ever did was wre-e-e-k me..._

They ended with Rapunzel standing in front of him. "I didn't know you liked Miley Cyrus," she said. "When you live across the street from your best friend," he laughed, "it kinda' gets to ya'!" She laughed, and punched his arm. Another song came on- one she didn't know. "I know this song," Jack said.

"Really?" Rapunzel laughed. "Yeah," he said,"I used to litsen to it all the time before I moved here." Rapunzel's smile faded. She knew Jack lived with his adopted father, but Jack tried to convince hiself that the man he lived with WAS his real father. "Dad used to litsen to it in the car," he said, "in the house. On vacation. He would change the station every time a different song would come on, but this one... this one was special."

Rapunzel watched as he started to sing along. She stared at him, and something she felt for him that wasn't there before kicked into her heart. Rapunzel relized -for the first time since she met Jack- she was falling for him.

* * *

Hiccup looked down at his lap. He was frozen. His dad had yelled at him again. "_Why_ _are you hiding things from me Hiccup? Why do you keep so many secrets!?" _His dad has yelled to many hurtful things. He ran through the woods... and ran into someone. He heard a grunt of pain from him and someone else. "Hiccup!?" he heard Merida yell. "Mer!" he said back. "Hic," she said, "you're crying."

"Don't you think I no that!" Hiccup yelled back. Merida jumped back in shock. Hiccup had never yelled at her. "I'm sorry," he said and hung his head, "my dad... he's hurt me to many times." Merida looked at her friend. She threw her arms around him.

Merida finally realized it. She was in love with her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Sorry the Merricup part is so short... I kinda ran outa ideas for it!**


End file.
